Memories of you and I
by UnaQ
Summary: She couldn't force Gray to love her, yet she still tried to earn his affection even with the part of her that knew it was futile. But now Juvia has made the decision to move on for both of their benefits, while Gray has decided that he feels something for the water mage other than friendship. A Gruvia story where Gray realises she wont always be following him around.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday aren't always fun

**Author's notes- Well I have started a new Gruvia fanfiction and I hope you guys will like it. I think Juvia is a little loyal angel for sticking with Gray after all this time when he is such a confusing shit to her, so she is going to be all sassy in this fic. Basically it will be about Juvia trying to let go of her feelings for Gray while he is finally understanding his feelings for her. Dramatic? Yes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.  
**

* * *

_**Memories of you and I- Chapter one.**_

"_Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realising that the only person you really have control over is yourself."  
**  
**- Deborah Reber_

* * *

Juvia knew that she couldn't force Gray to love her. She knew that no matter how long she followed him around and tried her best to help him out, it wouldn't influence his feelings for her.

She was his friend. That was all.

But yet she still tried to earn his affection, even with the part of her that knew it was futile. She still followed him, she still fawned over him, she still defended him and she would still die for him.

A part of her knew that sooner or later she would have to move on and let go of her feelings. She knew that she couldn't spend her life chasing after somebody who did not think of her in the same way. She knew that he would find another love someday and start a family, and she knew that her heart couldn't bear that.

But Juvia always suppressed the thoughts and continued on with the one-sided love that was causing her so much pain.

She over looked the listless replies he gave her when she tried to start a conversation and the little interest he showed in her and her feelings.

She knew that it was hurting her. She knew that she should stop with her unrequited love. Juvia knew, she knew that in the end she would be standing all alone with a broken heart.

But even after all the emotional stress, she didn't stop.

Because in the end, she knew she couldn't.

* * *

Juvia awoke from the ringing sound of her clock with pieces of her blue hair sticking to her face.

_Another dream, _She sighed and slid out of her bed, turning off her alarm clock in the process and purposely looking the date that is showed.

_Juvia wonders if anybody will remember, _She thought as she opened the shower door and turned on the hot water. The shower was warmth and comforting, but like all the warmth in her life it soon came to an end.

Today she decided on wearing a light blue and sleeveless dress that she had bought just for that day. Maybe that way her Gray-sama would notice her.

Juvia had expected a call from Gajeel or Levy by now, after all the small script mage was over excited for this day.

She smiled at the thought of the two and the breakfast they had promised to take her too. Juvia was grateful that they had remembered her birthday and even offered to take her out.

Glancing over at the look, she became aware of the small time frame she had before her Gajeel and Levy would arrive at the restaurant they told her about.

Tying her hair up in a high pigtail and deciding that it would do, she left her room and rushed outside.

* * *

"Juvia-chan! Over here!" A familiar voice called out, indicating to Juvia where her friends were located.

"Levy-chan! Gajeel-kun! Juvia is so happy that you came." Juvia smiled once she had reached the small table occupied by a slightly irritated dragon slayer and an ecstatic bluenette.

"Of course, it is your birthday after all. Although I don't get why this had to be so early, I should be sleeping right now." The dragon slayer huffed and continued to eat his breakfast, that apparently he ordered before she had arrived.

Levy nudged him in his stomach with her elbow, admitting a deadly aura. "We wouldn't miss one of your birthdays! And Gajeel, we are here early because it is meant to be breakfast."

"You can still eat breakfast after you have slept in!"

Juvia giggled at the bickering scene unfolding before her, "Regardless of the time, Juvia is so happy to be here with you two. Thank you for remembering her birthday."

"Don't think so low of me! I have known you long enough to remember what day you were born, idiot."

That was true. Gajeel had been with Juvia through her days with the Phantom Lord and he was still by her side at Fairy Tail. He was the closet thing to family that Juvia had.

"Everybody in the Guild is pretty excited, Gajeel and I are going straight there after breakfast. Do you want to come with us?" The small bluenette questioned.

Juvia nodded, she had been planning to go to the Guild anyway, and she was excited.

Because today was the day that she would ask her Gray-sama out to dinner in order to celebrate her birthday.

She had a feeling that he would agree, after all it was her birthday and she was wearing a pretty and expensive dress that had cost her most of her last job.

"Your party is at eight tonight, okay?" Levy said unknowingly breaking Juvia's thoughts of her 'flawless' night.

"W-wait, what? P-party? Nobody told Juvia about a party!" The water mage exclaimed with a frantic tone.

"Calm down Juvia-chan, it is only a small gathering. Only a few people are going."

The thought of a party directed at her made Juvia feel uneasy. It's not like she was ungrateful for the idea or anything, but the vision of everyone's attention on her didn't appeal to the bluenette.

"You better come, otherwise I will kick your ass."

* * *

After breakfast was consumed, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy arrived at Fairy Tail. The script mage went off to meet with her two partners and discuss their next job while Gajeel and Levy took a seat within the Guild.

"Should we look for some jobs? I could use some extra money." Gajeel muttered.

"Sure Gajeel-kun, but first Juvia has to do something very important." Juvia replied with a certain glint of determination in her eyes.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, when it came to Juvia and important things he could tell that a certain ice mage would be involved.

"What important thing? Don't tell me it has something to do with that stripper of yours."

Juvia just blushed and looked away as if interested in the wall opposite where they sat.

"Juvia! You know that guy is an idiot, all he does is hurt you. So stay away from him or I will end up bashing the shit out of him."

"Gajeel-kun! Gray-sama is not an idiot! And Gajeel-kun you wouldn't hurt him because you know that Juvia will be after you if you did."

The Iron dragon slayer scoffed and put his head in his hands, obviously annoyed at the girl's loyalty. "He isn't even here, so in the meantime why don't we go and look at some jobs?"

But, as luck was not on the grumbling man's side, the subject of importance walked into the Guild and sat down at the bar.

_Gray-sama! _Juvia's heart began to race and nervousness fell over her stomach as she watched the ice mage order a drink.

Gajeel looked over at Juvia and knew that her expression could only mean disaster.

_It is now or never! _Juvia thought and rose from her seat, ignoring the cries telling her to stop from the dragon slayer beside her.

With all the confidence she had Juvia went over and tapped Gray on the shoulder.

"Good morning Gray-sama!" The bluenette smiled as her eyes met with the man's in front of her.

"Oh, hey Juvia." Gray muttered and turned back to his drink, thinking that the blue-haired mage was just greeting him like she always did.

"Um, J-Juvia was wondering I-if G-gray-sama w-anted to e-eat dinner with h-her a-a-a-alone? It's h-her birthda-"

Gray turned around once again and looked at her with an annoyed expression, obviously ignoring what she had just said, "Sorry I am busy right now, can you ask me later?"

Juvia just nodded and let out the best smile she could before walking back to her seat. Her heart was hurting, sure Gray had rejected her before but today she was so positive that he would at least pay her some kind of attention.

She at least expected a 'happy birthday', but he didn't even remember.

"He didn't even listen, did he?" Gajeel sighed and looked at the girl, who he knew was trying to hold everything together.

"H-he was busy, It is okay." Juvia whispered as she continued to admire the dark haired mage who was now chatting with Lucy.

She didn't have the energy to get jealous over the fact that they were openly chatting in front of her. Juvia was too hurt from the fact that he could speak with Lucy without complaining and then send her away because he was _busy._

Juvia knew that he was not actually busy, but that he just didn't want to talk to her. Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting there, drinking a beer and talking with her love rival. But she told herself that he actually was busy, and that the blonde next to him was helping.

She could hear them faintly talking about their day's and about the Guild, Gray smiled at her as Lucy giggled.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her face and when Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder she almost broke down.

"Juvia is s-s-sorry Gajeel-kun, but she j-just remembered that she left her h-heater on. S-she has to go."

And with that the bluenette practically ran out of the guild with small tears falling from her eyes while an Iron dragon slayer yelled after her.

Everyone inside the Guild stopped and stared at the dragon slayer who was still attempting to call out to the bluenette, even though she was out of sight.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked as she ran over to his side, "What just happened? Is Juvia okay?"

Gajeel gestured over to the ice mage who was still staring and looked back at Levy with a demonic aura.

Levy nodded, understanding his subtle indication, "We should probably leave her alone so she can calm down in time for tonight."

"Oi!"

Gajeel and Levy turned and saw the source of Juvia's unhappiness walking over to them and glaring at the larger man.

"What did you say to Juvia?" The ice mage growled, gaining the attention of everybody who had gone back to their previous actions.

"Me?" Gajeel sneered, "I didn't say a thing!"

"I just saw her run out, _after _she was talking with you."

"You! You have no idea you what you are talking about idiot stripper. Walk. Away. Now."

"Idiot!? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Just before the two angry wizards could fight which would only result in a damaged guild, Levy stepped in between them and scowled at Gray.

"Just leave it you two. Juvia will be fine, okay?" The script mage said and turned to calm Gajeel down.

Gray just walked back to Lucy and tried to continue their conversation, all the while glaring at Gajeel.

* * *

Juvia just kept on running. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just needed the relief of being far away from her 'beloved' Gray-sama.

She knew that she was earning the attention of people passing by. A crying girl running as fast as she could wouldn't really go unnoticed. At one point a young man asked her if she was okay, but Juvia just nodded and kept running.

Finally when she reached a deserted ally-way she fell onto the ground with her face in her hands.

_Juvia, stop! _She ordered herself and tried to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

She didn't know why she was so upset, Gray had neglected her many times in favour of the Celestial Spirit Mage and each time she had gotten angry and intervened.

So why was she running away in tears this time?

_It is Lucy. Gray-sama wants Lucy._

Juvia knew that this would be coming, that her Gray-sama would find another girl who he actually liked. And she knew that no matter how hard she tried to persuade him, he would never return her feelings.

_Stop crying!_

A part of her mind was laughing at her, mocking her. For it knew that this was always going to happen and that Juvia, in Gray's life, was just an annoying and consistent pest.

_Juvia, stop!_

Just like Gajeel had warned her so many times that all Gray did to her was create emotional pain. Even though she ignored it and continued pursue him, she knew that he was right.

_Gray-sama, he doesn't love Juvia._

Images of Lucy and Gray together flooded her mind and she began to wonder if Gray didn't even like her as a friend, that all the time they spent together he was wishing she wasn't there.

She knew.

She knew that it was time for her to let go and move on.

In fact she knew long ago, but pushed the thought to the back of her head.

It made her stomach tense at the feeling, the feeling of letting her Gray-sama go. Knowing that he would end up with a different girl, knowing that his love didn't belong to her.

_Juvia- I have to. I have to move on. It is only causing Gray-sama and myself pain._

After ten minutes of sitting and evening out her breathing, Juvia stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress.

_So much for the dress, Juvia. He didn't even look at it._

Okay, maybe buying the most expensive dress in the shop was a bad move. As Juvia thought of how to pay the rent for that month, she walked pack along the streets of Magnolia.

Juvia knew she couldn't avoid Fairy Tail, as much as she wanted to hide in her room for a month, she knew that the best thing was to go back and go on a job with Gajeel.

In order to get over Gray she needed some time away from him, but she also knew that they saw each other often and that she couldn't avoid him forever  
.

_Juvia will go with Gajeel on a job tomorrow and talk with him about it all._

Just as she was nearing Fairy Hills, in order to change out of the dress that reminded her about her birthday plan, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Juvia-chan! I found you!"

Juvia turned in time to stop the white haired ice mage from hugging her, by holding out her arm.

"Lyon-sama?" She asked as she lowered her arm.

"Juvia-chan! Happy birthday!" He smiled and pulled out a small blue box with a silver bow.

"Eh? Lyon-sama, you remembered Juvia's birthday?"

"Of course. Here, it isn't much but it is the thought that counts right?"

Juvia hesitantly took the box and thanked him, she was surprised that he had even remembered her birthday and was more than shocked that he had bought her a present.

"I have to go, but I might stop by at your party tonight. Chelia was talking about it, I will see how busy I am. Until then, Juvia-chan!"

Then the ice mage left and Juvia stood in silence as she watched his figure get lost amongst Magnolia.

_How did he even know Juvia's birth date?_

But the blue haired mage pushed the thought aside and continued to Fairy Hills.

_Oh right, that party. _She recalled and shuddered.

The original thought of so much attention on her was overwhelming, but now that she had decided to try and move on from Gray, she definitely didn't want to see him there.

_But he didn't even remember Juvia's birthday, so why would he come?_

Juvia decided that it would be okay, she and Gajeel could discuss their next job and she could say goodbye to everyone before, she hopefully, left on a long mission.

Juvia held took out the box that Lyon had given her and decided to open it after she changed outfits.

* * *

**Authors notes- SHIT ON ME! Okay this chapter had like nil Gruvia but that is kind of the point, it is going to be one of those 'don't know what you got til it's gone' (did anyone else sing that?) fanfictions and Gray will be regretting and getting jealous. The next chapter will be more Gray's point of view and there will be Gruvia, so bear with me.**

Questions that will be answered in the next chapter:  
What is inside Lyon's box?  
How will Juvia react to the present?  
What will happen when Juvia sees Gray again?  
What will Gray say to her when he finds out that it is her birthday?

DUN DUN

**Tell me your thoughts and opinions, criticism and suggestions or any ideas you might have!**

**Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2: A gift from the heart

**Authors notes- Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed, also a big thank you to BrigitteoO, WednesdaySnow, WiseLoad43, Summer Eclair (thank you so much!), Medaka-chan, animegirl115, Darkhope, your kind reviews inspired be to write this chapter quicker. To mgaa, thank you it means a lot and no it will be Gruvia but I am using Lyon to kind of pressure and annoy Gray a bit more. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.  
**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter two._

"_If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate."  
__  
―__C. JoyBell C.  
_

* * *

A necklace.

It wasn't very big, nor did it look real, but Juvia really didn't care about those things. All that mattered was the fact that Lyon, whom she did not even know well, had taken the time to give her a present.

It warmed the water mage's heart to know that he had taken the effort to purchase a gift, even wrapping it up and decorating it.

Juvia did not hesitate to put the silver charmed necklace on, admiring the turquoise jewel as she did so. It was the perfect accessory for her outfit, a simple purple dress that Levy had encouraged her to wear that night.

Even though she felt like sleeping and hiding in her room forever, Juvia was still going to attend her birthday party. After all, Levy had been excited about it and even organised everyone to go.

Juvia sighed as she recalled her day and the decision she had made to move onward from her crush on Gray Fullbuster. She knew that it would be hard, especially to talk to and even see him again.

But she was strong, she had moved on before and Juvia was positive that she could do it once again.

Noticing the time and how close her party was, Juvia picked up her coat and headed toward Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray was still pissed off at Gajeel and he didn't really know why. After all Gajeel probably didn't hurt Juvia, they were best friends and he knew that the bluenette was always getting emotional.

Maybe it was the fact that the dragon slayer had called him an idiot stripper, or just that his face tended to annoy him.

Now he was waiting at the Guild because Levy had told him that something important was about to happen. Gray really wasn't interested and even tried to leave, but somehow the tiny script mage had threatened him into staying.

Staying at the Guild with his unpredictable friends on a Friday night didn't really appeal to him. Especially since this was the first Friday he had since he arrived back from a two week long job.

Everybody seemed to be there, even a few faces from other guilds. He didn't know why but everyone was dressed up, and it made him feel uncomfortable seeing as how he was in his regular clothes. Which consisted of boxers.

He had a feeling that tonight was going to be bad, and that something was about to change.

Looking around he noticed that a certain blue-haired mage wasn't following him around like she typically did. It was nice to have a break from her consistent questions and rambling, that Gray usually tuned out.

He was well aware of her affection toward him, and although it was flattering, he wasn't one to admit any of his feelings.

_Wait! I don't have feelings for Juvia!_

She was his friend, his nakama, and nothing more or nothing less.

Even though he had felt closer to her recently and he admired the fact that they could understand each other without speaking. Gray would be lying if he said he didn't like her and didn't think of her in a different way than the other Fairy Tail girls, and that he didn't miss her presence when she left on a long job.

She was attractive and loyal, he had to admit that. Especially with her perfect curls, which he had found himself looking at one to many times for his liking. And her pale skin, which complemented her dark eyes and sky blue hair. And don't start him on her perfect shaped legs, because if something did he would often find that it was hard to stop thinking them and how when she walked they-

Realising what he was thinking about he just shook his head and pushed all the thoughts away. Juvia was just a consistent and annoying girl who didn't know about personal space or the fact that some people wanted to be alone at times.

Though it wouldn't hurt if she was there, at least he would have somebody to talk with.

Why was he even there? The 'important' thing that Levy was talking about obviously wasn't happening, since he had been sitting around doing nothing for over an hour.

And why the hell was everyone so dressed up? It was just another Friday at the Guild, so why could he see that guests were there.

_Wait, that's Chelia from Lamia scale, which means that Lyon must be here. At least Juvia isn't so he can't flirt with her- Stop thinking about her!_

Deciding to go and pass time by talking with Chelia, he stood up and made his way to the pink-haired mage.

"Chelia right?" Gray said, earning the attention of the sky god slayer.

"Hey Gray, I am surprised you remembered me." The girl smiled.

"Why are you here?" He grunted, ignoring her comment.

"For Juvia's birthday of course."

"Juvia's what?"

"Birthday. This is her party you know?"

Surprise, realisation and guilt spread through Gray as he processed Chelias' words. He remembered her earlier actions and how she tried to ask him something, piecing it together now he realised that it must have had something to do with her birthday.

Her birthday, which he had failed to remember.

"Though I haven't seen her yet. Oh wait! There she is!"

Chelias' words broke Gray of his thoughts and he jerked his head around to see an all too familiar water mage entering the Guild. He hadn't failed to notice her different attire, and how it perfectly fell on her curvaceous body, but pushed the image aside.

Their eyes locked and Gray expected her too come over and start yelling at Chelia for talking with him, but too his astonishment she walked over to the bar where Levy and Lucy sat.

Juvia didn't even take a second glance at him before she sat down and started talking with the two.

"I am going to go and give her my present, see you later!" Chelia called as she ran off in the direction of Gray's stare.

_I am positive she saw me. Why isn't she coming over and clinging to me like usual? _Gray thought and sat back down at where he originally was, his eyes never leaving the water mage's back.

_I'll talk to her when they all leave._

* * *

When Juvia walked into the Guild the first thing she saw was Gray. Then she saw Gray and Chelia talking, which surprisingly didn't agitate her. Then, to her dismay, she saw both of their eyes on her and she suddenly had the urge to run away.

She didn't want to see the ice mage now that she had made her resolution about leaving him alone. But fate was cruel to her and she was left alone and exposed while the two looked over at her.

_Juvia, be strong! _And with all the courage and confidence she had, her eyes left Gray's and she walked over to the bar where Lucy and Levy where waving at her.

"Juvia! We thought you weren't going to come!" Lucy cried as she smiled at the said bluenette.

"Come and sit! We all have to wish you a happy birthday!" Levy waved beside the blonde mage.

"Levy-chan, Lucy-chan! Juvia is so grateful for the party." Juvia replied as she sat in the available seat next to the two said mages.

"It is nothing Juvia-chan, but I hope you don't mind that I invited Lamia Scale."

"Do not worry Levy-chan, Juvia does not mind."

"I just thought that Lyon might of annoyed you, so I wasn't sure."

Juvia slightly blushed at the mention of Lyon's name as she recalled her afternoon, "Actually, Juvia already saw Lyon-sama today."

"Hm? Really? What did he do?" A curious blonde mage asked.

"He gave Juvia this necklace." The bluenette said as she placed a hand on the pendant.

"Wow!" The two mages exclaimed as they admired the new piece of jewellery hanging on the water mage's neck.

"Mmhmm, Juvia was so surprised that Lyon-sama even knew when her birthday was."

"Well that's because I told him." Levy smiled

"Speaking of ice mages," Lucy started as she glanced across the room, "Gray has been glaring at us the whole time."

"Ignore it, he is probably still mad at me." Levy giggled, "Wait, Juvia? Why aren't you going to talk with him?"

Juvia's eyes widened and she tried to hide her hurt expression, "Well, Juvia doesn't want too bother him."

"Why would you bother him?" Levy's expression softened as she recalled Juvia's actions earlier that morning.

"Because Juvia is too clingy and persi-"

"Lucy, Levy, can I talk with Juvia alone?"

The three mages looked up to see a slightly irritated Gray Fullbuster who's eyes were focused on the water mage.

"Sure Gray. Levy, why don't we go and talk to Erza?" Lucy said as she grabbed the said script mages arm and led her away from the bar.

Juvia walked her two friends walk off and felt her heart beating incredibly fast, she was not prepared for talking to her Gray-sama! Not after she told herself to move on! Not after that morning!

Slowly she returned her gaze to the ice mage.

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

* * *

While Gray was watching the three girls chat and laugh with each other he was becoming more and more impatient.

All he had wanted was to apologise to Juvia for forgetting her birthday and make it up to her. But she was completely ignoring him and his looks at her.

_Why the hell isn't she clinging to me? Don't tell me she is mad. No, that is impossible, she is never mad at me. She probably didn't see me, yeah that must be it._

Then Gray saw Lucy and Levy turn in their seats and look directly at him. But the water mage didn't even budge which, for some strange reason, annoyed Gray tremendously.

_It is so obvious that they are talking about me! Juvia! She knows that I am here, so why isn't she following me around!?_

Deciding that he couldn't wait for the three girls to finish their conversation, he walked up and 'politely' asked the two other mages to go.

Once they complied and left, Gray watched Juvia as turned and looked up at him.

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

Gray noticed that she seemed quite calm and composed even with his presence, and was a bit taken back at how serious her eyes were.

"Um, I just wanted to apologise for not remembering your birthday earlier today-"

"It is fine, Juvia does not mind."

"R-really? Well I kinda feel like a jerk, so I was thinking I could make it up to you and buy you a drink or something."

Expecting her eyes to turn into hearts, her face to turn a shade of red that even a ruby would envy and her words to become jumbled, Gray was quite surprised at her next statement.

"Juvia appreciates the thought, but she has something important to do."

He just watched her in disbelief, his eyes wide in surprise, as she excused herself and walked over to the iron dragon slayer who was sitting with his exceed.

_She just... She just ditched me!_

* * *

Juvia walked as best she could, ignoring the numb feeling in her legs. She couldn't believe that she was strong enough to actually turn down her Gray-sama.

The same Gray-sama she had been stalking for months.

She almost lost her resolve and caved in when he offered to buy her a drink. Juvia had hoping for months that he would focus his attention on her and offer to talk with her.

And now that he had, she declined.

Juvia felt somewhat powerful as she walked up the iron dragon slayer and started discussing jobs with him. Especially since the ice mage she had left not too long ago, was still at the bar staring in her direction.

Juvia and Gajeel decided on a week long job way out of town, that way she could talk with Gajeel for advice and finally have some space from Gray.

* * *

**Authors notes- YOU GO SASSY AND INDEPENDENT JUVIA! I followed everyone with their headcanon of Gray's liking toward Juvia's legs because I think it is adorable and I could totally see it happening. I hope you guys are understanding which sections are following a particular characters point of view (if not say something!). It's hard to write this story after I work on 'the Queen of the Sea' because that fic is so happy and full of fluff while this one makes me feel sorry for Juvia, even though I am deciding what happens to her. CONFUSING EMOTIONS!**

**Questions that will be answered in the next chapter yay:**

**What will Juvia and Gajeel talk about on their job?**

**How will Juvia get over her Gray-sama?**

**What will happen when Gray finds out about Juvia's necklace?**

**How will Gray react when Juvia drops the 'sama'?**

**What is Lyon's even doing in this fanfiction?**

**Where am I even going with this?**

**Please please please review or follow or favourite! It really gives me inspiration and helps me be less lazy with chapters and updating.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Advice and absence

**Authors notes- Ah! Thank you for all your reviews! I did not expect everyone to be so nice, and since you all were I updated as quick as I could. Thank you animegirl115 (I agree, she is pretty sass), canisiusgal4ever, BrigitteoO (Thank you! And hopefully he does get her something ;) ), Darkhope, all of the guests, ke23 (aw, stop it you), Medaka-chan, Xo56oX (Gyahh! Thank you!), WiseLoad43 (you are so sweet! I know this chapter has a lot in it, I hope you like it), YamixTeaLover (I am glad you liked my try of nice Lyon!), Summer Eclair (Thank you, this made me smile like an idiot), ZoeSpx (It means what officially happened), mgaa (I haven't skipped it, I hope you will like it!)**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! :) I love this chapter's quote so much wow**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter three._

"_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."_

_-face down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

After Juvia and Gajeel had finished their mission, which was to defeat a group of bandits in a far away town, they decided to have lunch at a cafe on the beach. And since Juvia was paying, she could ask for advice and Gajeel would be obligated to help.

Juvia had already chosen what questions she would ask the iron dragon slayer and she was pretty confident that he would offer her some helpful tips on how to get over her Gray-sama.

No, he wasn't 'her' Gray-sama anymore. He was just her friend, Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia was thankful that she and Gajeel had taken a job that required a large amount of research and work. This way she could stay away from Fairy Tail and Gray for a few days, while she worked out how to move on with her life.

So far it wasn't going to well. Despite her declining his offer back at her birthday party, Juvia was still completely affected by everything Gray did. She still found herself day dreaming about scenarios involving the two of them, and whenever someone mentioned his name she could feel her heartbeat pick up speed.

She didn't want this, to still be following him around. Not when he was clearly interested in other people and didn't even think of Juvia in any romantic way.

He had taken away her rain and Juvia was so grateful for that, and Gray would always have a special place in her heart. But now the rain was gone and Juvia was just a constant bother in Gray's life. Juvia knew that she needed to accept that.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia needs to ask you something."

Said mage looked up at the bluenette sitting across from him. She had her determined expression on, which could only mean one thing.

"It's about the stripper, isn't it?"

Juvia nodded and Gajeel sighed. He didn't understand why Juvia, who had the potential to go places, was still following around that ice mage like a little puppy.

Juvia was like a little sister to Gajeel and he didn't like seeing her hurt. Especially when it was because of an idiotic stripper who was too much of a coward to face his feelings.

"Juvia has decided on something, and she needs your help."

"Juvia! I will not be apart of your little matchmaking games."

"No it isn't that. Juvia has come to a conclusion."

"Conclusion? Of what?"

The water mage looked up and let out a sigh, "Juvia has decided to get over Gray-sama."

Gajeel was surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect the water mage to give up on her feelings and stop pursuing that stripper. He always thought that Juvia wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, which she usually did due to her determined attitude.

He couldn't deny the fact that he felt relieved with her words. Her little crush had caused her so much pain and it took a lot of willpower for Gajeel to not crush him.

"But she needs your help."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw the bluenette looking out at the ocean with a saddened expression.

"What? Help with what? If you want me to beat him up, I'll be more than glad too."

"No!" Juvia exclaimed as she turned her stare back onto the iron dragon slayer, "She doesn't really know how to get over him. Every time Juvia thinks of him, she feels like giving up on her conclusion. It is really difficult, and she doesn't want to and see him because she knows that she will give in."

"So basically, you are asking me how to get over that guy?"

"Yes."

Gajeel sighed as he looked at the focused expression of the bluenette. She was serious, and as much as he didn't know how to move on from someone you liked a lot, he had to try.

"Well I am not one hundred percent sure this will work, because, well for one I'm a guy and two, I am not into that sappy shit. But, I think that if you ignore him and keep yourself busy, in time you won't think of him as much."

"Ignore? Ignore Gray-sama?"

"Oh and stop with the 'sama's. He doesn't need an honorific any more, alright? You know him well enough to call him by his first name."

"No 'sama'? B-but Juvia is too embarrassed to call him by just Gray!" The bluenette suppressed a blush at her actions.

"Why? He isn't anything special anymore, remember? Look you crazy rain woman, you need to stop thinking of him as a king but as a nakama. If you don't, you won't get anywhere."

"Gray-sama will always be special to Ju-"

"Like I said, no 'sama'. And It doesn't matter if he is special or not, because you said yourself that you want to move on. The only way I can think of that working is if you stop treating him as your superior and go meet someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, it makes sense right. If you go and meet someone who treats you better than the stripper, then you will forget about him and focus on the new person."

As Juvia processed Gajeel's words, she couldn't help but feel a slight burning in the pit of her stomach. He was right, she did need to stop with her honorifics and start treating Gray as an equal. But she knew that it would be hard for her, especially when she saw the ice mage almost each day.

"Now, can we stop talking about that ice freak? He is making me feel sick."

* * *

Gray hadn't seen Juvia in two weeks. It surprised him since she seemed to always be around him, and it surprised him even more that he was counting the days.

He knew that she and Gajeel had left on a job together after her birthday party. The same birthday party where the bluenette ditched him.

It annoyed him when he remembered that night, his 'kind' apology and her rejection. Gray felt weird, chasing after the girl who chased after him, and he knew that deep down it had hurt him.

And now he hadn't seen or spoken to her in two weeks. At first Gray thought that their job must of taken some time and that she was still in a different town. But once he asked Mirajane about it, he was shocked to know that Juvia had arrived back in Magnolia one week ago.

She had been in the same town as him for a week, and she wasn't chasing him around like usual.

He was almost certain the girl was avoiding him, seeing as how they 'coincidentally' went to the guild at different times. Juvia would never miss an opportunity to talk with Gray, or let alone see him, and without her presence Gray felt off.

He was so used to her being around, her clinging to him and catering to his every need. And now that she wasn't, it distressed Gray.

He almost laughed at the thought, that the woman who on many occasions annoyed him was now causing him pain with her absence.

Gray missed Juvia. He missed seeing her lively face and optimistic attitude, her dark blue eyes and her pale skin, her crazy imagination and her affection toward him, and he missed her being by his side.

And that really irritated him.

So he decided to wake up fairly early and wait at the guild for her. He knew that it was so uncharacteristic for him, but he needed to see her face and hear her yell out Gray-sama.

Ignoring the knowing smirks from everyone inside the Guild, he sat down and glued his eyes to the door and waited for the water mage.

It wasn't too long before she arrived, and Gray was quite taken back by her appearance. She wasn't wearing her usual heavy clothes, but a simple pair of shorts and a white shirt. She had a different aura surrounding her, she seemed to be glowing with happiness and her smile was wide.

It made Gray's heart speed up at the sight of her so radiant.

Well she was radiant, until her eyes met with his.

He could see her face drop and her eyes widen, her whole body completely froze and she just kept staring back at him.

Once he got up and started walking toward her, she was suddenly in a deep conversation with Mira at the bar, which slightly annoyed him.

Mira looked up at him and smirked, then she whispered something to Juvia and walked off.

"Juvia." Gray stated as he watched the bluenette's face turn red.

"Gray-sam- Gray-san! Juvia hasn't seen you in awhile."

_'San'? What the hell?_

"Yeah, I was wondering where you had been." Gray replied, ignoring the slight sting in his chest after hearing the change in honorific.

"Juvia had a job with Gajeel-kun, it was pretty long. And she was quite busy when she got back."

"Ah I see. Well, it felt kinda weird that I hadn't seen you in so long, so I wanted to see how you were."

Juvia smiled brightly at his comment but didn't turn into her usual stuttering self like he expected.

"Thank you Gray-san. Juvia is fine!"

He looked at her expression, she did seem perfectly fine. In fact, she seemed great. But Gray still felt guilty for forgetting her birthday and wanted to apologise to her, even if she had previously rejected him.

"That's good. Listen, I was thinking about the other day and I still feel guilty so-"

"No! Don't feel guilty! Juvia knows that you had other things to deal with, it is fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset you."

Juvia mentally scoffed but refrained herself from showing any sign of anger, "Juvia is okay, really. So don't worry about it."

"Juvia! Someone is here to see you!"

Gray and Juvia jerked their heads in the direction of the voice, who was now identified as Cana. She was standing with her barrel of alcohol at the door with a white haired man beside her.

"Lyon-sama?" Juvia mumbled, as Gray wondered why he still had a 'sama', "Gray-san? Do you mind if Juvia goes to see him?"

There was some sort of hopeful tint in her eyes as she looked into Gray's.

"No, not at all."

Juvia let out a small smile and walked over to the other ice mage, leaving an irritated Gray who walked over to Natsu, Lucy and Erza.

Okay, so maybe he did mind, just a little. But he couldn't exactly stop her from talking to his childhood rival, especially when he didn't even know why he minded. So he just watched the two from the corner of his eye and tried his best to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

Juvia was relieved to be away from Gray. It was hard to talk to him or let alone see him, but she managed to get through the conversation. She felt uncomfortable calling him 'Gray-san' but she knew that it was for the best.

A part of her still hoped that he would get angry at Lyon and refuse to let him speak with Juvia. But that was just her little fantasies and she knew that Gray didn't even care.

"Ah Juvia-chan! I see you are still wearing my necklace." Lyon smiled at her as Juvia made her way over to him.

"Mhm, Juvia is very grateful for it Lyon-sama." Juvia grinned as she played with the silver chain.

"Well then, maybe for a thank you present you could accompany me to a restaurant tomorrow night?"

"R-r-restaurant?"

"It would be an apology for missing your birthday party. And it just opened and everyone is saying that it has the best food in Magnolia."

Juvia shifted uncomfortably and tried to think of a way to turn him down politely. She knew that everyone in the guild were watching the scene unfold, and that just added to her nerves.

Then she remembered Gray and her conversation will Gajeel the previous week.

_If you go and meet someone who treats you better than the stripper, then you will forget about him and focus on the new person._

"Um, c-can Juvia think about it first?"

This surprised everyone in the guild, including Lyon who was prepared for rejection. Nobody had thought Juvia would even consider it as she was way too in love with her 'Gray-sama'. Now everyone was smirking in Gray's direction, as he sat, his wide eyes focused on Juvia.

"O-of course! I will come by tomorrow, okay? You can tell me your answer then!"

Juvia nodded as the ice mage said goodbye and left the guild. An awkward silence fell over Fairy Tail as everyone watched Juvia walk over to her partner and sit down.

Everybody went back to their previous actions, excited for the following day and for the water mages answer.

* * *

"That was really weird. I thought Juvia was in love with this ice idiot." Natsu said as he scoffed down a meal.

Lucy giggled and exchanged looks with Erza, who had a smirk on her face. Both girls studied the ice mage's expression and noticed how it grew more confused by the second.

Natsu stopped eating and looked at the ice mage across from him when he didn't receive a retort.

"Lucy?" Gray began, "What did he mean by 'my necklace'?"

Lucy and Erza sighed and in unison said, "Gray, we need to talk with you."

* * *

**Authors notes- JUVIAAAA! I decided to make her nice in this chapter because Gruvia still has to progress and have their moments. Sorry Gray's reaction to the necklace is in the next chapter, I lied (dnt kill me). Is anyone else excited for fridays chapter? 126 pages! Do I smell pairings?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to write.**

**Questions and answers for chapter four:**

**What will Juvia say to Lyon?**

**What are Lucy and Erza going to say to Gray?**

**What will Gray's reaction be to the necklace?**

**What will happen when Gray and Juvia talk again?**

**Please review, favourite or follow! They keep me inspired.**

**Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4: The wrong tears

**Authors notes- Gyah! Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this week. Thank you so much **BrigitteoO** (aw you sweetie you)****, ****MysteryGruvia**** (it is Gruvia but it has to progress :)), ****MioKanon1**** (Ah! I hope you like the date!), ****The Jade Empress**** (aw thank you and I know, I am so cruel to Juvia!), ****WiseLoad43**** (Thank you! I love the id****ea of Gray chasing after her seeing as how she is always chasing him), ****canisiusgal4ever**** (ah! Hugs for you!), ****Darkhope**** (Ah! I know! Lets hope that it is good! And yes he is!), ****ke23**** (Thank you heaps!), ****animegirl115**** (you go Juvia), ****amixTeaLover**** (aw really? I didn't really try with Lyon but I am glad he turned out nice!), ****Medaka-chan**** (as always, your reviews make me smile), ****Summer Eclair**** (ahh! You are too nice!),****Pink-Fire-Dragon**** (aw thank you so much!), ****mimi317**** (oh my god I always say holy mash potatoes, it is nice to know I am not alone!)**

**Your reviews make me smile and laugh like an idiot, they also inspired me to update! Thank you everybody who has responded to this story! I hope you like the chapter (I didn't plan this one so I am a bit nervous)**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter four._

"_In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer."  
―Albert Camus_

* * *

__Gray was sitting in Lucy's apartment feeling very uncomfortable.

Lucy and Erza had taken him away from the guild and straight to the blondes' apartment. They said that a talk was needed, but Gray did not expect _this _kind of talk.

He was sitting in an arm chair while the two mages paced around the room in frustration. They sent him cold glances every few minutes as they contemplated on what to say.

Finally Erza turned to him and half yelled, "Gray! You stupid idiot!"

_Well, that really didn't get us anywhere._

"Um, why am I even here?" Gray muttered, hoping that the Titania would spare his life.

"You really have no idea, do you?" This time it was Lucy who was almost yelling.

"No, that's why I asked-"

"Not about this! About Juvia!"

"Juvia? What the hell?"

Both female mages sighed in frustration and continued to pace around the room, both trying to resist the urge of harming the ice mage.

"How can we put this in a way you will understand?" Lucy questioned.

"How bout," Erza began as she approached Gray, "Juvia had feelings for you but now you have messed it up. Understand?"

"I know she does! Wait what! What do you mean by 'had'?" Gray asked with a slight panicked tone.

"Ugh! You really are that stupid!" The blonde celestial mage groaned, "Juvia really liked you, even when you completely ignored her! But now you have ignored her one too many times and she is moving on from you, I can see it! Otherwise she wouldn't of given Lyon a chance! Otherwise she wouldn't of kept wearing his necklace! And now you are trying to lead her on again when she is trying to move on, its so obvious!"

Gray was shocked, no, shocked was an understatement. His suspicions of Juvia ignoring him were now proven, but now even more had been added on. He knew that the water mage had feelings for him, but hearing someone say it to him so casually embarrassed and shocked him.

_Juvia? Moving on from me? What does Lucy even mean. What did I do? Well I guess I do ignor- Wait, her birthday. That must have been it, so she really is upset. Wait, what necklace?_

"What necklace?" Gray blurted out.

"That is all you got from that?" Lucy said disappointed, "Lyon gave Juvia a necklace on her birthday and she was really happy that even knew her birthday. Didn't you see her wearing it earlier?"

Now that Lucy mentioned it, he had noticed her wearing a necklace that he hadn't seen before, but he didn't think anything of it.

Then he remembered that her birthday had been over two weeks ago, and that she was still wearing it. The thought of Lyon even giving Juvia a present agitated him, but the fact that she was continuing to wear it was making his blood boil.

Shouldn't she know that wearing some guys necklace would make it look like she was 'his'.

He mentally punched his head for thinking of Juvia as Lyons'.

"So what are you going to do now?" Erza said, snapping Gray out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I know you Gray, and I know that you like her. Maybe you don't know it yet, but I can tell."

Gray felt heat travel to his face and he tried to suppress any sign of blushing. "What are you saying!?"

"Ugh, still in denial." Lucy shook her head.

"Regardless of that," Erza said as she looked right into Gray's eyes, "What are you going to do now?"

What was he going to do? Gray didn't understand what she had meant. He was confident that Juvia would decline Lyon and she would go back to her normal routine of stalking him.

But what if she didn't? Shouldn't he be happy? He could finally have the privacy he wanted, and he wouldn't have to deal with her annoying clinginess anymore. She wouldn't follow him around anymore, and she wouldn't constantly be at his side.

But that thought did not sit well with him, in fact he felt a sharp pain in his chest when he imagined Juvia not following him.

But what could he expect? Now as he looked back on their relationship, he realised that most of the time he was ignoring and neglecting the water mage. But she constantly came back to him and she never gave up on persisting him. And that was something Gray liked.

He had gotten comfortable. That was the word he had chosen to describe it. Comfortable of the routine in his and Juvia's relationship. Comfortable about the fact that no matter how many times he ignored her, she would keep following him around.

And now, as he sat in front of two waiting eyes, he realised what he had known all along.

Juvia wasn't always going to be following him around.

No girl would chase after a guy forever if they didn't show any affection toward them, and in his case attention. Juvia wasn't going to wait around forever, she wanted her own life, her own love and probably her own family.

Juvia could leave. She could leave her habits of stalking him and trying to earn his affection. She could leave her persistent attempts in conversing with him and she could leave her constant fantasies about them.

Because somebody could make her fantasies a reality.

And if Lyon had his way, it would be him. Maybe Juvia would be better off with him, after all he did pay her attention and show his feelings toward her. But Gray couldn't stand the idea of Juvia returning those feelings, and showing all her attention on Lyon instead of him.

Stupid feelings. They seem to be constantly coming up around Gray, well, ever since Juvia had appeared. She was so persistent, so outspoken, she didn't get embarrassed when she expressed her love and she could openly, and in front of people, declare her feelings.

Juvia had wedged her way into his life forcefully. She didn't give up on him no matter how mean he was too her, which why he was so surprised when he heard Erza's next statement:

"She's left you, Gray."

He knew it, a part of him knew it the moment she called him 'Gray-san'.

Juvia could leave.

And as much as it hurt his heart, he knew.

She already left.

"So," Erza pulled him out of his thoughts, "How are you gonna get her back?"

* * *

Juvia fidgeted in her seat. She was nervous, especially since everyone was watching her every movement.

The guild was like any other day, loud and chaotic. But Juvia noticed, almost immediately, that a certain ice mage was absent that day. She was actually thankful that he wasn't there, it was too hard and painful to see his perfect face.

She didn't want to see the man she was so crazy for on the day she would go out with a man that was so crazy for her.

Juvia had decided to accept the invitation and go with Lyon to the dinner. After all, he did buy her a necklace and cheered her up when she needed it. And he was nice to her, maybe a little too nice. Despite his tendencies to make her uncomfortable, Juvia was a little excited to go out with him.

And it would help her get her mind away from Gray. Who, despite her futile attempts, still managed to appear in her mind.

She had thought that it would be hard to let go of her feelings toward Gray, but not this hard. She had barely changed since her resolution she had made to herself two weeks ago.

Snapping out of her thoughts she realised that Cana was tapping her shoulder and pointing toward the door, where a white haired man was standing.

Juvia gulped and rose from her chair, she could feel the eyes of her guild following her and it made her knees wobble.

"Juvia-chan! Have you made up your mind." Lyon smiled and greeted the said bluenette.

"Juvia has."

"Good, though I don't want to pressure you into it or anything."

Juvia smiled at the man's concern, he really did have her best interest in mind.

"Juvia will go."

Fairy Tail fell completely silent as everybody stood, open mouthed, staring at the couple at the door.

"It's the least she could do since you bought her a gift."

Lyon, who seemed to be the first to recover from the shock, smiled widely as he took the bluenette's hand and kissed it, causing the said bluenette to turn red.

"That is great! I will meet you there at seven? I gave Lucy the address."

Juvia nodded her head, "Juvia will be there at seven."

"I am so excited Juvia-chan! I cannot wait! Well, I'll see you tonight, at seven?"

"Mhm."

Lyon and Juvia shared their goodbyes before the ice mage left. Juvia returned to her seat while everyone roared questions in her direction.

The water mage sighed then excused herself and made her way back to her apartment at Fairy Hills. She knew that it was early in the afternoon, but she wasn't in the mood to be around the Guild, most likely because Gray was due back at any minute.

Juvia opened her door and fell onto her bed, a familiar warmth surrounded her.

She should be happy. She finally was going on a date with a boy who liked her. A boy who remembered her birthday, who had bought her a gift, who didn't ignore, who expressed his feelings toward her and a boy who paid attention to her.

She felt a tear escape the corner of her eye but she blamed it on the fact that she was tired.

Her hand made its way to her chest and she felt the silver chain that was still hanging off of her neck.

She should be happy.

So why was she laying in bed crying?

She wiped her tears and rose from her bed, making her way to her closet to choose a dress for her date with Lyon.

_Date... with Lyon. _

It just didn't feel right.

* * *

**Authors notes- Wow I wrote this chapter in two hours! Yes! I am sorry if it was bad, I didn't plan it and I wrote it all at once, but everyone was so nice so I wanted to update. I am sorry Gray and Juvia had no interaction in this chapter, they do in the next one.**

**This chapter was really sad but the next one should be more fluffy.**

**Questions to be answered in the next chapter:**

**How will Gray get Juvia back?**

**What will happen at Juvia and Lyon's date?**

**What will Juvia and Gray say to each other when they meet?**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Authors notes- okay I am sorry for updating late but I just restarted school and it was a bit tiring! Can we all just shed a tear for chapter 338? Idk what is happening bc two chapters later they have moments again? (PLUS THE PHOTO HE TWEETED, FEELS)on a roller coaster of emotions! Regardless, I still support Gruvia as I think they are the endgame. I would like to thank everyone for supporting this confusing story, you all inspire me to write! This fic has the most feedback I have ever had!**

**Thank you to the reviewers, ****BrigitteoO**** (you little cutie thank you heaps!), ****WednesdaySnow**** (ah! Thank you! I am really glad you liked that scene!), ****CapriciousKrego**** (*cries* thank you!), ****ke23**** (I am writing an episode of the Bold and the Beautiful I swear), ****Medaka-chan**** (you are possibly my favourite reviewer), ****Darkhope****, ****Nightbaby945****, ****YamixTeaLover****, the guests, ****mimi317**** (that is true, thank you!), ****shaythevamp**** ( hahahahahaha), little kitty (haha I know! Well someone has to fill the job and he is the best choice ;)), **LightningPhoenix2001**, **Gruvia0218

**Again I did not plan this chapter so I am hoping for the best.**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter five._

"_Time was passing like a hand waving from a train I wanted to be on.__  
__I hope you never have to think about anything as much as I think about you."__  
__― __Jonathan Safran Foer  
_

* * *

Gray fidgeted in his seat as he tried to focus his attention on the people in front of him. He was still thoroughly confused about his conversation with Erza and Lucy the day before and what they had meant by 'getting Juvia back', so he tried to push the thoughts out of his head and so far it wasn't working to well.

He had arrived at the Guild a little later than indented, due to his sleeping habits, and was expecting Lyon to be chasing after Juvia.

But, surprisingly, when he arrived, the two mages were not in sight. He had asked Mira about their whereabouts and she just replied with a smile and a shrug, irritating Gray.

So he decided to wait for the bluenettes arrival and sat down with his team as they discussed a possible job.

"But Natsu! We need the money! Besides, we haven't been on a job in awhile." Lucy pouted at the said dragon slayer.

"Yeah, it will be nice to get out." Erza added in, supporting team Lucy.

Natsu huffed and rolled his eyes, "But don't you think that this mission is a little too easy? I mean why don't we go for one really really extreme!"

Erza and Lucy gave him a disgusted expression as the red-head grunted, "The mission is really hard as it is Natsu. We have to investigate the missing mages that have been taken in this part of Fiore."

"Plus," The blonde smiled, "We get a five day free vacation at this resort while we investigate!"

Natsu examined the sheet and seemed to consider the variables, then he turned to the deep in thought ice mage beside him, "What do you think, stripper?"

Gray jumped when Natsu hit his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts, "What the hell? You wanna fight?"

"Gray, where you listening at all?" Lucy asked, half worried, half annoyed.

Gray mumbled and snatched the sheet from Natsu, reading the details, "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

Lucy and Erza smirked at each other while Natsu looked to each of the three mages in confusion.

_Help needed!_

_Find the missing mages who were all upducted while staying at this resort! A five day locating, investigating and researching period is available as you attend the resort as a guest._

_Reward, 13,000,000 jewels._

"Well, I think we should go. The reward is huge! Especially since we get a free vacation with it, I wonder why nobody has taken it already." Lucy said in a matter of fact tone.

"I agree, I think we should take it. Wendy will be back from her job with Carla in two days, we should go then." Erza exclaimed.

Gray rose an eyebrow as he read the job details, "13,000,000 jewel and a five day vacation? Don't you think that is a little to convenient?"

"That is exactly why we should take it! We might not get another opportunity like this one again!" Lucy rebutted.

Gray sighed and returned the sheet to the celestial mage, "Whatever, the sooner we can leave, the better."

Lucy and Erza rose a questioning eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"I need a break, that five day vacation does sound pretty good." Gray said as he rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

Lucy sniggered and rose a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter, "Is it possible... you are trying to avoid Juvia?"

Gray's eyes opened in alarm at the mention of the water mages' name and Erza continued, "Or is it... you are trying to avoid Juvia with Lyon?"

Gray shot the two mage's a glare, "No! Why would I be? I don't care what the two of them do together."

_Nice cover._

"Is that so?" Lucy said in an amused tone, "Well then, I guess you don't care about what I know."

"Know what?" Gray exclaimed, a little too curious for his liking.

"Oh so you are interested?" The blonde giggled and received a glare from her comrade, "Look, all I know is that a certain water mage has a date with a certain white haired guy tonight."

Gray eye's widened in disbelief as he blankly stared at the blonde haired mage across from him, "Wait, Juvia? She said yes?"

All three of the mages nodded their heads and watched as the ice mage's expression's changed from surprised, confused and annoyed.

The said mage returned to his resting position, with his head in his hands, and closed his eyes and mumbled with an irritated expression, "Like I said, I don't care what the two of them do together."

_I should be an actor._

Lucy and Erza sighed in disappointment as they knew the mage before them hadn't listened to their previous conversation properly, while Natsu sat with a lost face.

Then, Lucy slammed her fist onto the table, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Would you still 'not care' if I told you the address?"

* * *

Juvia walked outside of Fairy Hills feeling a little nervous and excited. She was wearing a pink dress with white lace while her hair was flowing freely past her shoulders, an outfit that Levy had bought her awhile back.

She sighed as she recalled her previous afternoon that consisted of tearfully choosing an outfit to wear on her date. Her date with Lyon.

Somewhere in her heart, Juvia wished that she would be going on a date with her beloved Gray-sama. But, due to her resolution, and the fact that he would not want to go on a date with her, Juvia had to accept the fact that that dream had sailed.

Lyon wasn't that bad, in fact she had found herself feeling for the ice mage more and more. He was always so kind to her and always put her feelings first. He even remembered her birthday when others hadn't, and bought a gift that really meant a lot to Juvia.

Maybe Gajeel was right, if she started seeing someone else perhaps her heart would move on.

Lyon was nice to her, he was attractive, he remembered things important to her, he paid attention to her, he was just what she needed.

Juvia slightly felt bad for using Lyon to move on from her Gray-sama, but she also knew that he wouldn't have minded.

She sighed and started her journey to the restaurant that Lucy had told her about. Juvia looked down at the poorly drawn map that Lucy had sketched in the last minute that past night.

_Walk down the road until you reach a bridge, turn right and continue until you see a large tree. From there walk right once more and you will reach the restaurant within minutes._

Juvia frowned at the instructions, they were not exactly specific. In fact the sheet looked like a photo-copy as the ink was fading in sections.

Soon enough, Juvia reached the bridge, and immediately she wished she hadn't. For there, at the centre of the stone structure, stood the one person she was trying to avoid.

When Gray noticed her presence, he turned to look at her and was quite surprised at her attire.

"Juvia,"

The ice mage stopped as if he couldn't come up with anything to say and an awkward silence fell between the two.

"Gray-san? What are you doing here?" Juvia said with a confused tone.

"You look really nice." The said san blurted out before he could realise what he said, and once both of the mages processed the compliment they turned red.

Juvia's heart thumped in her chest as she questioningly observed the ice mage who was trying to look everywhere but at her.

"Ah, thank you Gray-san. But what are you doing here?"

"..."

"..."

"You," Gray said in a low voice while he faced away from the bluenette, "You are wearing that to your date, right?"

Juvia watched as the man turned to her and looked directly into her ocean blue eyes and she didn't fail to notice the sadness and anger that emitted from him.

"Your date with Lyon."

Juvia nodded slowly as she tried her best to ignore the beating of her heart.

Gray sniggered and started walking in the opposite direction of the restaurant, "Well, have fun."

Juvia watched him as he walked past her and she desperately wanted to grab his hand and stop him, but she didn't, as she didn't even know why she wanted too in the first place.

"Gray-sama."

Gray stopped abruptly and Juvia mentally cursed herself for changing the honorific. The ice mage faced away from Juvia, but she could still perfectly hear his next statement.

"That is a nice necklace."

Before Juvia could turn and reply to her Gray-sama, he had already left, leaving behind a very confused water mage.

* * *

Three days later and Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla stood at the train station with their suitcases close beside them.

They had decided to accept the job and the five day vacation that came with it. And once Wendy had returned the previous day, they started packing for their trip.

Erza, Lucy and Wendy had noticed that Gray was a lot quieter than usual and had only fought with Natsu twice. They had suspected it was to due with a certain bluenette and decided that it would be best to leave it alone.

"Ah Lucy." Erza whispered to the said blonde with a nervous tone.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered back, half curious.

"You think Gray is sulking around because of Juvia?"

"Why else? I think he finally realised that she doesn't like him anymore and is getting depressed because of it."

"That is what I feared."

Lucy looked across to the red head with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that we could use some help on this job, so, I um, Invited-"

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Lucy and Erza turned to the sound of the voice and Lucy immediately understood Erza's fears. As she looked onto the scene she sighed when she noticed Gray's shocked stare.

A stare directed right at one of the three visitors, who were none other than Juvia Lockser, her partner, Gajeel Redfox, and a very excited Levy McGarden.

_This will be the longest job of my life.  
_

* * *

**Authors notes- Again I am sorry for the late update, the next one should be in this week. Expect juicy things from this holiday fufufufufu. I decided for Levy to come at the last minute, but now that she is here we can have GaLe time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Questions:**

**What will happen at the job?**

**How will the two interact?**

**Where is this story going? Idk**


	6. Chapter 6: Together, forever?

**Authors notes- Finally I updated! I hope everyone enjoys this story and where it is leading too... How many chapters/arcs should I write? Please tell me! Btw I wrote this in like an hour (I stayed up late for you all cries) so I hope it is good.**

**Thank you ****MrsGooglyBear**** (naw thank you!)****, ****YamixTeaLover**** (I giggled like a little school girl at this), ****MysteryGruvia**** (thank you ahhh!), wednesdaysnow (thank you! He will come back but I dont want too much of him in this story), Bread girl (Thank you! I just come across them from things that I read and stuff), little kitty (Thank you! Hugs everywhere!), ****mimi317**** (ah thank you so much!), ****Peachie-Trishie**** (don't worry, he wont get her any time soon!)  
**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter six._

"_And, in the end  
The love you take  
is equal to the love you make."  
― Paul McCartney, The Beatles Illustrated Lyrics_

* * *

Just as Gray thought that the situation could not get any more uncomfortable, the universe decided to prove him wrong by putting him and Juvia a little too close for comfort. The train ride there was around three hours and everyone had to squeeze in due to the sudden increase of people, so now the ice mage was trying his best to avoid skin contact with a certain bluenette.

_Why did Erza make her sit here? _Gray thought at he glanced over at the said Titania who smirked back at him.

As soon as he had seen the water mage earlier he knew that it was going to be the hardest job of his life. This five day vacation, in which he intended to sort out his feelings, had turned into an awkward five days of small talk.

Gray wasn't exactly in favour of the water mage right now, to be honest he was still pretty confused about their meeting a couple days ago. The man didn't understand why it had mattered so much that she was wearing a necklace given to her by someone else.

But he knew that he couldn't complain; after all he didn't even remember her birthday.

Maybe this was all about that, after all the girl was always getting emotional. Maybe this was her way of paying him pack; changing her character.

Gray sighed and looked outside the train of the window, admiring the passing scenery.

* * *

Right next to him, Juvia was trying her best not to jump out of the seat and run as far as the train would let her. It was hard enough to be spending the next five days with the person she was trying to get over, but being squished together for three hours was a whole new level of hard.

"Oi Juvia, can you move over a bit, I need some space." A cold voice from beside her ordered.

The bluenette gasped and wiggled as far away on the seat as she could, practically crushing Levy in the process.

"Juvia-chan," Levy whispered into the said girls ear, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Juvia is perfectly fine." The water mage smiled and sweat dropped, "Actually she has to go to the bathroom."

"Eh? Well I'll come with you."

Juvia nodded and grabbed the tiny girls hand, jumping out of her seat and practically dragging the girl attached to her as she ran down the isle of the rain.

Meanwhile, the mages left sitting could only stare in wonder at the two bluenettes as they ran off without a word.

A certain ice mage sighed and continued to look out the window.

* * *

"Juvia! What is wrong with you!" Levy cried as she was shoved inside the small bathroom, followed by an exhausted water mage.

"Juvia?"

_I need some space._

The said girl looked up and stared into Levy's worried eyes. In her own, she could feel the tears threatening to fall, but she tried her best to push them back.

"Juvia is sorry Levy-chan, s-she just w-wanted to b-be away f-f-from..." The bluenette said between deep breaths as she tried to calm herself and her emotions.

"Juvia," Levy whispered as she placed her hand on the said girls back and traced little comforting circles, "Please, tell me what is wrong."

_I need some space._

"Ju-Juvia doesn't really know," Juvia muffled, small sobs escaping her mouth, "She just wants to cry."

Levy sighed and sat on the bathroom floor, and bought the bluenette beside her down too. The script mage then placed Juvia's head on her chest and began to play with her hair.

"Please Juvia. I want to know, I want to help you. If you don't want to say anything though, then I wont force you. But as your friend, I want to make you feel better, and I can't do that if you don't tell me."

At this, Juvia finally let her tears flow and she let out a cry as she snuggled into the small girl. The water mage didn't want to cry, she didn't want to always be emotional. To be honest, she did not even know why she felt the urge to cry. She knew she shouldn't of put her problems onto Levy and make her worry, but she just couldn't stop the water flowing down her eyes.

Everything was getting harder, and the girl was tired, so tired. She just wanted a break from everything, from all these conflicted feelings, from the confusing things Gray said to her, from the pressuring looks of everyone around her, of the over enthusiastic Lyon, and most of all, she wanted a break from love.

She just wanted to be free; to be free of every attachment that she had for her Gray-sama.

Juvia wished that it was just as easy to fall out of love as it was for her too fall in love. She had fallen for Gray in an instant; so why was it so hard to move on.

Juvia told Levy everything: from her proposal to Gray on her birthday, to his half apology, to her advice from Gajeel, to the confusing interaction on the bridge with Gray, and to her wonderful and strange date she had with Lyon.

"Wow, you have been through a lot. I am sure glad Gajeel doesn't do this, I would be a wreck." Levy and Juvia giggled.

"Juvia, Gajeel is right, you have to meet someone new or something. Otherwise all of your affection will be focused on Gray. What about Lyon?"

"Juvia likes Lyon-sama a lot, and our date was pretty fun. But it just doesn't feel right, like Juvia isn't comfortable."

"Hm, well then, I guess you will just have too keep looking for that right person. Oh and about Gray..."

"What Levy-chan?"

"I have a plan too make him wish that he never ignored you."

"Plan? What plan?"

"I will tell you later, for now you should just feel better."

"Levy-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Will you please sit next to Gray-sama instead?"

* * *

After an awkward train ride with an annoyed iron dragon slayer and an ice mage, due to the change in seats, the group finally arrived at the resort.

It was a large building that was on the beach side, the place had huge palm trees surrounding it and many people walking all around.

All in all, it was very suited for the beach.

The group entered the building and checked in, and after a couple of minutes the manager arrived to meet them. The man was an average height with light blonde hair and he wore a suit with a fur coat wrapped around his shoulders.

_Isn't he dressed for the wrong place? _The Fairy Tail mages all thought.

"Hello! I am Hitoko, I sent the request. I am glad that all you skilled mages have accepted the task and have arrived safe and sound!"

"When do we start looking around?" Gajeel grumbled as he stood in front of Levy, obviously suspicious of the guy.

"Oh! Straight to the point, huh? Well, you can start tomorrow, you can just walk around and investigate. You have five days too find the culprit, then you get an extra day here for relaxation."

"Okay, seems easy enough." Natsu said with a grin.

"I would hope so. Anyway it is getting late, I will show you to your rooms. Ladies, please follow my assistant here," The man gestured to the brunette beside him, "And gentlemen, please follow me."

Everybody was a bit hesitant to split up, but in the end they followed the order and planned to meet in the morning to start looking around for any clues.

* * *

**I am sorry that it is so short but it is really late and I have school tomorrow. I hope it is okay, I wrote it so quickly and didn't edit. I will search for mistakes tomorrow, Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't rely on the light

**Yay new chapter! I hope everyone likes it and I am sorry for the lateness. Thank you to all the reviewers and to everyone who has supported this story! This chapter is a lot happier than the last, and sorry for the lack of Gruvia  
**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter seven._

"_Success is stumbling from failure to failure with no loss of enthusiasm."  
― Winston Churchill_

* * *

The sun had finally risen and the Fairy Tail girls had decided to go and search early in the morning, before too many people were awake and before the guys had woken up. It seemed that all of the resort was resting as the five girls (plus one cat) quietly walked through the pool area and onto the beach.

From there they headed up toward a nearby mountain, which faced the eastern side of the resort, in order to scan the premises.

From what they had seen so far, which was not much, the resort looked pretty normal. Despite the creepy owner, everything last night had been perfect and nothing seemed suspicious at all.

_It might be a little harder than expected, _Juvia sighed as she followed behind a very enthusiastic Erza.

"Alright everyone, lets split up into two groups. One group will look around those caves, while the other will go up the mountain. Now who wants to go where?" Erza cheered.

All the girls, excluding the excited red head, groaned at the thought of the walk up onto the mountain. It wasn't exactly an ideal activity just after you woke up.

In the end they decided that Erza and Lucy, much to the blonde's dismay, would look up on the mountain, while Juvia, Levy, Carla and Wendy would look around the caves and the beach.

As group blue, as Levy had named them, waved off an excited Erza and a crying Lucy, Juvia couldn't help but cringe at the thought of looking around the caves. They were on the opposite end of the beach and were secluded by the ocean, which is why Juvia had been put on the group, and were quite dark and eerie.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Levy sighed, "Juvia, we will need you to make us a path in the sea, okay?"

Juvia nodded and the group head off toward the caves, chatting about their weeks and their expectations for the holiday.

* * *

"Come on Lucy, we don't have far to go." Erza sweat dropped as she looked back at the exhausted blonde, who was now leaning on the hill for support.

"Erza, I can't go on," Lucy sobbed as she fell to her knees for effect, "You must go on without me, do not worry about me."

The red head simply took the blonde's hand and half dragged her up the mountain, while the celestial mage enjoyed the fact that she was off of her feet.

"Really Lucy, it isn't that far, see look."

Lucy glanced over the girl and realised that they had finally reached the peak, she sighed and got to her feet, brushing off her clothes in the process.

The view from the top of the mountain offered a birds eye view off the whole resort, including the areas surrounding it.

"Is it just me," Lucy began, "Or is this resort a little creepy?"

Erza glanced over at the blonde girl, "What do you mean? Everything was fine last night."

"Well that's my point, everything seems too fine. Like its all been planned, everything here is too good to be true."

"I suppose so, the reward is quite high for such a simple task, plus the added vacation."

Lucy nodded, "You're right, but its not just that. I get the feeling that the owner was acting back there, like he had a script to follow. It all seems to convenient."

"And his assistant, she led us in the complete opposite direction of the boys."

"Its almost as if..."

"They want us separated." Erza finished.

* * *

Juvia rose her hands and moved them to either side of her, the water following her movements and making a small path in the sea. Levy, Wendy and Carla hesitantly stepped inside the path, looking at the surging water on either side of them.

"You better not drop this Juvia!" Levy cried as she closed one eye and continued onward.

"I agree Juvia-san, it wouldn't be funny." Wendy sweat dropped as she held onto Carla.

"Please," Juvia snickered as she followed behind the girls, "Juvia isn't that mean."

After what seemed like a never ending walk through a tunnel of water, the four girls arrived at the entrance of the cave. They climbed onto the rocks and Juvia dropped her hands, the ocean returning to normal.

There were several caves around them, each with a large entrance that was completely black.

"I regret going here, the mountain would have been better." Levy cried as she looked into the black holes.

"Juvia thinks that we need a light, Levy-chan, could you use your solid script fire?" Juvia asked as she observed the caves before her.

Levy nodded and performed the spell, fire appearing before them and the small bluenette grinned.

"Which one do we go in?" Wendy asked.

"The biggest." Carla muttered and the three girls nodded.

They creeped up to the entrance of the largest cage, taking each step with precaution. Slowly they entered the tunnel and darkness fell upon them, the solid script acting as the only source of light.

"This is so scary," Wendy cried as she gripped onto Juvia's dress.

Juvia rose her hands for her own piece of mind and the four mages slowly stumbled further into the dark cave.

"It's all just mud and bats in here, there is nothing else!" Levy whined and flinched when a rock dropped.

"Wait," Juvia hissed, "What is that? Levy put the fire over there!"

Levy did as commanded and gasped when the fire revealed what seemed like a cage. There was a small box like shape on the side of the cave, with metal bars preventing anything larger than a cat to move in or out.

"A cell?" Wendy whispered.

"Seems like it, but why would a cell be in the middle of an abandoned cave?" Juvia questioned.

"I do not care! Its so creepy, can we please leave? We can get Erza or Natsu to come in here later, I cannot stand it in here!" Levy whispered.

"Juvia agrees, this place has a bad aura."

The girls all turned and quickened their pace as they half ran from the metal cage, the sound of their shoes hitting the ground echoing through the cave.

Levy turned her solid script every so often so they could turn corners and see what direction they were heading in, but after about five minutes she stopped dead, startling her companions.

"Uhh," Levy mumbled, "Don't you think we are lost?"

* * *

Erza and Lucy opened the door to the front entrance of the resort, both out of breath. The two quickly hurried to the front desk, where the assistant brunette from the previous night was writing something down.

"Excuse me!" Erza huffed, "We need to talk with our companions, what room are they in?"

The brunette looked up and rose a questioning eyebrow, "Oh yes, the ones from last night, correct?"

"Yes!" Lucy said, slightly annoyed with her expression.

"One second, I will go see what room they are staying in."

"Thank you. And not to sound pushy or anything, but could you try and make it quick?" Erza smiled.

"Certainly."

Erza and Lucy both sat down on the available chairs, watching the brunette who seemed to be moving quite slow. Erza's felt her anger rise, but tried to contain it as best she could.

"There you are you guys!"

"Natsu?" Lucy jumped and turned to see the said boy, who was standing with Gray, Gajeel and Happy.

"We went looking for you at the meeting spot, but you weren't there." Natsu said.

"Where is Levy?" Gajeel muttered.

"Where's Juvia?" Gray joined in, obviously annoyed.

"Come on!" Erza said as she motioned toward the door, "We have to go, we will explain on the way."

* * *

"What are you talking about Levy-chan?" Juvia whispered.

Levy turned around, very pale in the face, "I am saying that I have no idea where we are."

"What Levy-san!" Wendy cried, "But we left a trail of..."

All the girls went quiet as they processed the fact that they had forgotten to leave some sort of evidence to where they had been. After a minute of silence Wendy let out a scream and began to hop around the place.

"We are lost! In this place!" The sky dragon slayer cried.

"Wendy calm down!" Carla deadpanned.

"How can I calm down? What if we cant ever get out, and we all die here? With that creepy cell!"

"Wendy-chan!" Juvia sweat dropped, "You are over thinking it just a little, we will find a way out, we just have to keep walking. Besides, it is impossible to get lost in here, we have the fire and our legs, we will be fine."

"Ah, Juvia." Levy mumbled, "I um, I am almost out of stamina, my magic will run out any second."

Juvia went silent and her already pale skin, somehow managed to turn as white as snow.

"HELP!" The water mage suddenly screamed, "HELP US! HELP! SOMEONE!"

"HELP!" The four mages screamed at the top of their lungs in unison.

When Levy's magic ran out, a silence fell on the cave and the mages clung to each other in desperation as they continued to scream.

"You called?" A deep voice whispered in the direction that they had just come.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Slow down, Gray, Gajeel!" Lucy cried as she tried to keep up.

"Natsu, light up over here more!" Gray sneered.

"Dammit," Natsu growled as he complied, "How could they get lost?"

"Doesn't matter," Gajeel hissed, "We just have too find them."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray and Natsu's heads all snapped in the direction of the scream, and they quickly ran toward it.

"WHO THE SHIT!"

"Levy?" Gajeel mumbled, surprised at the familiar voice's choice of words.

"SALMON TURKEY!"

"What the? Salmon turkey?" The group questioned as they continued to run.

"Was that Juvia?" Gray and Lucy sweat dropped.

When they finally reached the scene they all stopped in their tracks with very confused expressions.

Wendy was squeezing Carla, who had passed out, and was crying, while Levy was curled up in a huge puddle of water and Juvia was holding the shirt of an unconscious man.

* * *

**This chapter turned out longer then expected, oh well. I had no idea where this was headed, sorry for the lack of interaction, there will be more in the next chapter. I really hope this was okay.**

**Questions to be answered:**

**What did Erza tell them?**

**How will everyone react to the cell?**

**What will happen between Gray and Juvia when they are paired together fufu?**

**Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrogance

**AHHH! I am alive?! Sorry for the really late update, I have been crazy busy. Regardless, here is the new chapter and I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to everyone for your support! By the way, in a couple chapters this story is going to get real emotional.**

* * *

_Memories of you and I- Chapter eight._

"_If a man cannot understand the beauty in life, it is probably because life never understood the beauty in him."__  
__― __Criss Jami_

* * *

"What happened?" Lucy, who was the first to recover, screeched.

Juvia, snapping her head a the direction of the voice, let out a cry, "Lucyyyyyyyyy," The water mage dropped the man and ran toward the said girl, tackling her in a hug.

"Juvia?" Gray said, "What the hell happened?"

"Owner," Juvia sobbed into Lucy who was still throughouly confused as she awkwardly pat Juvia's back, "The owner appeared from no where."

Everyone, apart from the four girls, sweat dropped, "All this because, he scared you?"

"But we were not expecting it! Plus this cave is creepy!" Juvia wailed.

Erza sighed as she raised a hand to her head, "So why exactly did you scream 'salmon turkey'?"

"Ah," Juvia laughed nervously, "It just kinda came out."

"..."

"Well, anyway. We should take him back to the resort with us, we can't just leave him in here." Lucy muttered as she and Juvia broke apart.

"Juvia supposes that Lucy is right." Juvia muttered as she walked over to observe the unconscious man.

"How did you knock him out?" Gajeel scoffed as he tossed a crying and delusional Levy over his shoulder.

"Juvia punched him."

Gray, Gajeel and Natsu laughed, while Lucy shuddered and Erza pat Juvia on the pat in congratulations.

After the group had picked up the unconscious Levy, Wendy, Carla and Hitoko, they set off in the direction they had come. Juvia squeaked at every sound made in the cave, subconsciously edging closer to a certain ice mage.

"Gray-san?" Juvia whispered to the said san beside her.

"Hm?" Gray replied, turning his attention onto the bluenette.

"Juvia has too tell you something later. Something that can't be said now."

Gray's eyes widened and much to his annoyance his heart beat sped up, he quickly nodded his head and turned his eyes onto the cave walls. The ice mages mind was running wild, thoughts of their previous conflict and tension finally being solved and things returning to normal came to mind.

The black haired mage felt a small smirk appear on his face at the thought of things returning to normal.

The blue haired mage felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of the previously seen cage.

* * *

Natsu threw Hitoko down onto the floor of the main entrance to the resort. The mages had now returned and Levy, Wendy and Carla had awoken from there shock and were now glaring at the owner.

He was starting to stir, and one kick from Gajeel finally woke him up. His eyes darted open and he let out a gasp, climbing across the room and away from the angry pairs of eyes that were all glaring down at him.

"You finally woke." Erza sniggered, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Uhh," Hitoko spoke, sweat dripping down his forehead, "What is this?"

"You were in the cave!" Juvia suddenly yelled at the man, a dark expression on her face, "How could you scare us like that? What the hell were you doing there?!"

"I was merely taking a walk when I noticed you girls lost. I was just trying to help."

"Help?" The water mage cried, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis, "Is giving us a heart attack help?"

"Juvia," Gray muttered, placing his arm in between her and Hitoko, "What exactly happened?"

The bluenette pouted and took a step back, "Well, we were sight seeing, yeah, sight seeing around the resort. And we came across this cave, so we all went inside to explore. Than this guy appeared from the shadows and scared us all too death."

Hitoko scoffed and stood up, brushing his clothes back into place, "I think this is all a misunderstanding. I was looking around too, and I just happened to bump into you ladies. I apologise for scaring you all."

Juvia and Levy shared glances, knowing that they had their suspicions of the resort and the fact that they were still the only ones who knew about the cell, they decided to stay quiet.

Levy turned her head, faking a small smile and waving her hand, "No need, we over-reacted a little. Lets just all forget about this, okay?"

"Levy!" Gajeel cried out in protest, not catching on.

Levy simply replied with a sharp elbow to the rib, and a very fierce glare.

"I agree, we all need to focus on the disappearances." Hitoko smiled, "Speaking of, what are your plans of investigation."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Well, we were planning to all look around today and see if we can find any clues."

"Right. Well, I wish you all good luck. And I advise for some of you to check the fields, there is a lot of coverage there, and also the mountains, apparently somebody spotted a tent or something up there."

Erza just nodded her head and thanked the man as he walked off and down the hallway.

* * *

"Well, I suppose we should split up." Lucy suggested.

"Bags the forest," Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her toward the door.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed, earning the attention of everyone, "We need to be careful, okay? I feel uneasy about this, just make sure to stay together. And everyone, be back by dinner."

"Sure thing," Gajeel muttered as he dragged a protesting Levy toward the exit, "We have to mountain."

"Gajeel! Don't just decide these things on your own!" Levy cried, her cheeks puffed.

After Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy had left, Erza looked around the small room warily.

"Well, Wendy lets go." The red head said, stretching her arms.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Who am I meant to go with?" Gray sweat dropped as he watched the small girl and her cat stand up and adjust their clothes.

Erza looked back at him, and he certainly did not miss the little smirk she was wearing, "Um, Juvia of course."

Gray's eyes widened and he tried to protest, if not for the pale hand that tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Gray-san. This way Juvia can tell you what she needs too."

Maybe he would have been more convinced that everything would have been okay, if not for the fact that they were not exactly on good terms right now and that the water mage had a very very worried expression.

"Okay, you two take the beach and Wendy, Carla and I will take a look around here. I think something is off about this resort." Erza stated.

They all nodded and split up, all agreeing to meet back in the same room by five.

* * *

A very awkward and annoyed Gray walked behind a very deep in thought Juvia. The ice mage made sure that he put some distance between them as they walked along the shore of the beach. They were not too far from the resort, but far enough that there were now Guests around. And that fact made Gray even more uncomfortable.

_She isn't going to confess to me, is she? I thought she was with Lyon now. What the hell is wrong with this girl. I do not understand her at all._

His thoughts were interrupted when the said girl stopped in her tracks and turned briskly around, her face lighting up as if remembering something.

"Uh," Gray began, sweat dripping from his forehead, "What is it?"

Juvia opened her mouth but stopped, abruptly grabbing the ice mages hand and dragging him toward the end of the shore, "It is better if Juvia shows you."

"W-what!" Gray choked out, he felt his face heating up and he mentally cursed himself.

_Where the hell is she taking me?! What does she mean 'show me'? What the fuck! _

And much to his surprise, confusion and curiosity, the girl had led him the the end of the beach, where the sea met the face of a mountain; and beyond the passage of sea was a cave.

"Juvia?" Gray muttered in confusion, "You're taking me back to the cave?"

Said girl turned around and looked up him, noticing how close they were and the situation they were in, she quickly pulled her hand away; her cheeks flustered.

"U-uh, yeah!" She said, "When we were searching here, we found this cell like thing. Juvia thinks it's really peculiar, since the cave is so conveniently secluded from the resort."

_Cell? _Gray's whole body stiffened, his eyes narrowing at the girl.

"You mean, you had too tell me about a cell?"

Juvia nodded her head, "Juvia couldn't say anything earlier, since the owner was there. She thinks that it is better to keep it secretive, considering that he was there in the first place."

The ice mage's face flared in embarrassment, realising that he had been wrong all along. He rose a hand to his eyes and slightly turned away from the water mage, trying to conceal his read face.

"Gray-san?" Juvia asked, "Is something wrong?"

Composing himself, he decided that the case was the first priority and that he would cringe at his arrogance later on, "Y-yeah. Lets just go, okay?"

Juvia nodded and her face equally matched Gray's when he took her hand and began to lead her toward the cave.

* * *

"Natsu, wait up!" Lucy cried in annoyance as she desperately tried to brush leaves out of her face.

"Your too slow, Luce!" The dragon slayer called out, turning around and laughing.

"Erza said too stay together!" Lucy huffed, stomping her foot.

"What could happen in this forest?"

"You could burn it down," Lucy muttered to herself as she pressed onward through the thick greenery.

Thankfully Happy had stayed at her side, so technically Natsu was all on his own. But the blonde knew that he would be quite capable of protecting himself.

She grunted and mumbled under her breath as she pushed through the forest, mentally cursing Natsu for dragging her into this situation.

Lucy had felt off ever since they had arrived, and being left behind in a deep forest wasn't helping her. She couldn't blame Natsu though, for he was the densest person she knew. But the blonde had felt an extremely strange vibe as soon as she met the owner. And ever since, things had been getting more and more convenient.

Everything here was way too organised. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed.

When a loud branch snapped behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts, her blonde locks flew as she whipped her head toward the sound. Her brown eyes widened and she took a step back when she heard the sound of footsteps.

When the bushes started rustling, she grabbed one of her keys for safety.

"Natsu! It's not funny!" She chocked out, her voice half cracking.

"What's not funny?"

Lucy let out a startled shriek and turned around to see the pink haired boy standing behind her with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Y-you! You weren't doing that?" Lucy cried, placing a hand to heart in an attempt to calm it down.

"Doing what? What are you talking about, Lucy?"

The blonde glanced behind her and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She half wondered if it was just her imagination, of if she had actually heard someone following them.

"N-nothing. Come on Natsu, lets just go."

* * *

**I apologise for the late update, the next chapter should be up at the latest next Saturday or so. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
